Kleine Wunder
by Werinaya
Summary: Severus Snape hat ein Problem, bezüglich seinen Freund Hagrid. Dieser trauert um seinen verstorbenen Hund, das ganze auch dann noch kurz vor Weihnachten... so kommt eins zum anderen. KEIN Slash! Eher mehr klassische Weihnachtsgeschichte. Beendet!
1. Kapitel 1 Thoa

Kleine Wunder

Von Werinaya

Zur Geschichte:

Diese kleine Geschichte könnte man zwischen die Kapitel 34 und 36 meiner Geschichte "Vertrauen" setzen. Aber ich glaube sie ist auch als einzelstehende Geschichte lesbar. Und somit ist das Lesen von "Vertrauen" kein Muss für diese kleinere Geschichte. Wäre aber leichter.

Zum Verständnis für neue Leser, die meine anderen Geschichten nicht kennen: Snape ist in dieser Geschichte taub und versteht somit kein Wort von seiner Umwelt. Dumbledore ist auch mehr als ein Freund, oder Mentor, in meiner Geschichte ist Severus Snape Eigentum von Albus Dumbledore. Nun ja, der Rest kommt in der Geschichte vor.

Noch mal von mir:

Frohe Vorweihnachtszeit und keinen Streß beim Geschenkkauf.

Geschichte: Kleine Wunder

Kapitel 1 Thoa

Seine Welt war lautlos und so still wie ein Grab. Wenn er in die Gesichter Anderer blickte so tat er es, um sie zu verstehen und gegebenenfalls zu antworten. Doch meist handelte es sich um belangloses Zeugs, Geschwätz von Schülern und Beschwerden von Lehrern.

Schon seit einiger Zeit lebte er mit dieser unumgänglichen Tatsache, und wollte man Promfrey Glauben schenken, so würde dieser Zustand für den Rest seines Lebens anhalten.

Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke, ging festen Schrittes durch die Gänge der Schule. Anfangs hatte er nicht geglaubt mit diesem Zustand leben zu können, schleichend hatte sich die Taubheit damals in Rosiers Kerker eingestellt. Die Heilerin hatte ihm erklärt, nein verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, sie hatte ihn angeschrieen, um sich wenigstens etwas verständlich zu machen, dass es an den Folterflüchen und der nasskalten Umgebung gelegen hatte, dass er sein Gehör verloren hatte. Rosier war nicht gerade sanft mit ihm rumgesprungen und hätte Hagrid sich nicht auf die Suche nach ihm begeben und ihn schließlich gefunden, Severus wäre in dem Kerker gestorben.

Der Boden bebte leicht und für Severus hieß es, dass sich bald Schülermassen durch die Gänge drängten. Es war Mittagszeit und bald würden tausend wunderbare Gerüche aus der Großen Halle strömen. Snape kümmerte das heute wenig, er zog seinen Umhang etwas enger um sich, er mußte zu Madame Sprout der Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, er benötigte Zutaten für einen Trank. Snape beschleunigte seine Schritte, er hatte keine Lust inmitten von drängelnden Schülern zu stehen, womöglich sprach ihn jemand noch von hinten an und dann wüssten die Schüler von seinem Geheimnis. All die Zeit hatte er es geschafft seine Taubheit versteckt zu halten, er wollte es nicht durch einen dummen Zufall auffliegen lassen. Die Lehrer, seine Kollegen, wußten von seiner Behinderung, es war ein notwendiges Übel und manchmal auch sehr nützlich, gerade wenn McGonagall sich über ihn beschwerte. Dann sah er sie einfach nicht an und konnte so auch nicht von ihren Lippen ablesen was sie sagte. Das brachte die Gryffindor-Lehrerin regelmäßig zur Weißglut.

Wie ein Schatten bog er um eine Ecke und stand kurz darauf im Freien. Seit Wochen lag Hogwarts unter einer dicken Schneedecke begraben und auch jetzt schien der Himmel so kurz vor Weihnachten noch einmal beschlossen zu haben, ein paar Zentimeter mehr Schnee aufzulegen, um ja sicher zu gehen, dass es eine weiße Weihnacht werden würde. Snape blieb kurz stehen und blinzelte in das Schneetreiben, er konnte gerade noch die Gewächshäuser erkennen.

Zerknirscht stellte er fest, dass auch die am Morgen geschippte Schneise zu den Gewächshäusern schon wieder zugeweht war. Leise fluchend bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Schneehaufen, wobei er die größten mit einem warmen Luftstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab wegschmolz. Auf dem halben Weg zu Madame Sprout spürte er eine Erschütterung und das wollte auf festem Boden etwas heißen! Verwirrt sah sich Snape um, ein Erdbeben? Hier? Vielleicht ein kleinere Schneelawine von den umliegenden Bergen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang er etwas Großem, Dunklem aus dem Weg. Halb versunken im Schnee sah er nur noch wie dieses große Etwas mit einem Bündel in den Armen im Schloß verschwand.

Hagrid!

So viel erkannte er jetzt, das war Hagrid gewesen! Der Wildhüter von Hogwarts war an ihm vorbei gerannt! Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich, nur der Halbriese konnte solche Erschütterungen im Boden hervorrufen. Aber warum war er so gerannt? Und hatte ihn dabei fast umgerannt? Während er sich den Schnee aus den Umhang klopfte und sich seinen Weg weiter zu Madame Sprout kämpfte, grübelte er weiter über das seltsame Verhalten von Hagrid nach.

Madame Sprout hatte die gewünschten Pflanzen, und mit einigen Ermahnungen hatte sie ihm einige Blätter von ihnen überlassen. Völlig durchweicht suchte Snape das Lehrerzimmer auf. Bevor die nächste Stunden losging musste er wenigstens etwas versuchen zu trocknen. Eine Erkältung wollte er auf keinen Fall.

Während er so vor dem großen Kamin im Lehrerzimmer stand und mit seinem Zauberstab begann seinen Umhang zu trocken, betrat ein äußerst betrübter Dumbledore mit einer sehr ernst dreinblickenden Pomfrey das Lehrerzimmer. Snapes Blick schnellte hoch und er begann von ihren Lippen abzulesen.

"Können Sie wirklich nichts mehr tun?" fragte Dumbledore die Heilerin.

"Nein, ich bedaure Direktor. Sie war doch schon die letzten Wochen so schwach, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit." Pomfrey schüttelte leicht den Kopf und tupfte sich eine Träne mit einem Taschentuch aus dem Augenwinkel.

"Armer Hagrid. Ich habe ja so gehofft, dass Thoa noch etwas länger lebt." Dumbledore sah auf seine Hände und klopfte schließlich leicht der Heilerin auf die Schulter. "Ich glaube Sie tun Ihr Bestes."

"Ich habe ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Thoa die nächsten Stunden überleben wird." Die Heilerin schnäuzte nun kräftig.

"Nun ja, sehen wir es so: 25 Jahre ist selbst für einen Hund, der in der Zauberwelt lebte, ein doch sehr hohes Alter", sagte Dumbledore.

"Aber hart ist es dennoch", meinte die Heilerin und ließ sich auf einen nahen Sessel fallen.

"Ja, hart ist es dennoch und dann auch noch so kurz vor Weihnachten", bestätige Dumbledore mit einem Seufzen.

Snape sah schnell wieder weg und trocknete weiter seinen Umhang. Deswegen hatte Hagrid ihn beinahe umgerannt! Thoa! Hagrids alter Hund lag im Sterben.

Die nächste Klasse hatte nichts zu lachen. Snape hatte sehr üble Laune, er war wütend auf sich, weil er Hagrid nicht beistehen konnte, war wütend auf Pomfrey, weil sie nicht weiter helfen konnte und überhaupt war er wütend auf die ganze Situation! Die Schüler zogen schon die Köpfe ein und nur der Glaube, dass dies die letzte Zaubertrankstunde vor den Ferien war, ließ sie diese Stunde durchstehen. Ihr Lehrer war wie ein dunkler Schatten, der zwischen den Reihen schwebte und ihnen über die Schulter sah. Sie konnten seinen Atem im Nacken spüren und als Circe Quria vor lauter Schreck ein Reagenzglas mit roter Feuerschneckenleber fallen ließ, verlor Ravenclaw 20 Punkte und alle bekamen zusätzliche Hausaufgaben über die Ferien auf.

Während die Schüler am Ende der Stunde aus dem Klassenzimmer flohen saß Snape grübelnd an seinem Pult. Hagrid war sein einziger Freund hier in Hogwarts, und war es nicht die Pflicht eines Freundes für das Wohl des anderen zu sorgen oder wenigstens ihm in schweren Zeiten beizustehen?

Die Glocke rief zum Abendessen, doch Snape hörte es nicht. In Gedanken versunken starrte er vor sich hin und spürte nicht wie die Kälte in die Kerker kroch.

Oben in der Krankenstation wickelte Madame Pomfrey Hagrids Hund liebevoll in eine weiche Decke und drückte zum Schluss dem Hund die Augen zu. Hagrid saß schluchzend am Boden und hatte sein Gesicht in beide Hände vergraben.

Snape sah Stunden später, als er die Kerker verlassen hatte, wie ein schluchzender Hagrid, begleitet von Madame Pomfrey, in Richtung Wald davon stampfte. Schwer atmend lehnte Snape sich gegen das nächstliegende Fenster und spürte nicht, wie ihm eine Träne das Gesicht herunter rann. Severus konnte nur erahnen was der Wildhüter durchmachte und beobachtete, wie beide im nahen Wald verschwanden.

Die nächsten Tage litt Hagrid und mit ihm Snape. Der Halbriese saß betrübt beim Essen am Tisch ohne auch nur etwas von den köstlichen Speisen anzurühren. Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte er über das Gelände und wenn er die Weihnachtsdekoration sah, schniefte er laut und verschwand in seiner Hütte.

Snape versuchte sich loszueisen von seinem strengen Stundenplan, um wenigstens eine Stunde bei seinem Freund zu verbringen. Doch es war nichts zu machen, Aufsätze wollten korrigiert werden und immer wenn er glaubte etwas Zeit zu haben, hielt ihn ein Kollege mit einer Beschwerde auf. Severus antwortete gewohnt spitz und benotete fast alle Aufsätze schlechter als sonst.

Dumbledore bemerkte dies und hoffte, dass sich diese kurzzeitige Übellaunigkeit bald legte. Doch er bemerkte auch schnell, dass seine Hoffnungen umsonst waren. Als ein Streit einige Tage vor Weihnachten zwischen McGonagall und Snape in einem Beinahe-Duell endete rief er den jungen Mann zu sich. Er konnte, ja wollte dem nicht länger zusehen.

So kam es, dass am Abend ein sehr verängstigter Snape in der Mitte von Dumbledores Raum stand und stur auf seine Zehenspitzen sah. Dumbledore sah sein Gegenüber genau an. Snape war weit mehr als ein Lehrer an der Schule, zwischen Snape und Dumbledore bestand ein Band, von dem nur sehr sehr wenige wußten. Severus Snape war persönliches Eigentum von Albus Dumbledore, sein Sklave wenn man so wollte. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Severus beschlossen nicht mehr Eigentum von Voldemort zu sein und hatte sich freiwillig in die Hände von Dumbledore begeben. Ein Umstand, der Albus nicht leicht gefallen war, denn noch nie zuvor hatte sich ihm jemand so endgültig unterworfen. Und wenn ein Herr sein Eigentum rief, bedeutete dies meist nichts Gutes. Albus sah, wie die bleichen langen Fingern leicht zitterten, auch bemerkte er, wie eingefallen der junge Mann wirkte, fast so als ob...

"Severus?" fing Dumbledore vorsichtig an.

Der Zaubertrankleher reagierte nicht, sah weiter zitternd auf seine Zehen.

"SEVERUS!" schrie Dumbledore und stampfte fest auf den Boden.

Der Kopf schnellte hoch und sah nun endlich Albus an. Der alte Mann lächelte vorsichtig.

"Severus was ist los? Bist du krank?" fragte Albus besorgt und wies auf die zitternden Hände von Snape.

Stumm schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf.

"Severus, du weißt, du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben", beruhigte Dumbledore den jungen Mann.

Ohne Worte nickte Snape wieder, doch das Zittern der Hände ließ nicht nach.

Besorgt stand Albus auf und ging auf sein Eigentum zu. Snape blickte wieder auf den Boden und wich kaum merklich zurück.

Dumbledore legte beide Hände auf die Schultern des Mannes, die schwarzen Augen trafen die von Dumbledore. "Severus, hast du verspätete Fluchnachwirkungen?"

"Nein Herr", murmelte Snape.

"Hast du heute früh etwas gegessen?" fragte Albus und verfluchte sich innerlich, nicht darauf geachtet zu haben.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es ist kalt, du brauchst Nahrung Severus", schalt Albus leicht.

Ein Schulternzucken war die Antwort.

"Sag, was bedrückt dich?" Dumbledore drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

Snape sackte etwas in sich zusammen und wirkte dabei so hilflos und verletzlich. Etwas scheu sah er sich hilfesuchend um und Dumbledore seufzte. Hagrid sollte jetzt da sein, sollte ihm aus den Dilemma ´Wie erkläre ich meine Gefühle heraushelfen, doch der Halbriese war gerade mit seiner eigenen kleinen Tragödie beschäftigt. Wieder stampfte Albus mit dem Fuß auf verlangte die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Magiers. Dieser zuckte zusammen und leichte Panik schlich sich in die Augen von Severus.

"Severus bitte, was ist los?" begann Dumbledore nochmals und versuchte dabei sehr ruhig zu wirken.

Severus sah kurz an die Decke, holte tief Luft und antwortete kaum hörbar: "Hagrid."

Dumbledore lächelte und Snape fuhr leise fort: "Ich war nicht da als er einen Freund brauchte, aber er war immer da, wenn ich einen Freund benötigte. Hörte mir zu, half mir, das hier auszugleichen." Dabei tippte er sich an eines seiner Ohren. "Ich war nicht da und konnte nicht helfen."

Der Direktor nickte verständnisvoll, das erklärte vieles.

"Ich verstehe dich Severus. Aber im Moment könnten wir daran nichts ändern. Wenn du nicht genau deinen Unterricht abhältst, verstößt du gegen eine der Auflagen des Ministeriums", meinte Albus freundlich.

Snape sah auf, öffnete den Mund, schloß in dann aber wieder.

"Ja?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

"Vielleicht würde ich etwas finden außerhalb von Hogwarts. Etwas für Hagrid, wenigstens etwas ... was ihn wieder aufmuntern könnte?" raunte Snape vorsichtig.

Dumbledore klopfte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte und runzelte die Stirn. "Du darfst das Gelände nicht verlassen. Du weißt das."

Jegliche Hoffnung war nun endgültig aus Snape verschwunden und Dumbledore zerriss es fast das Herz, ihn so zu sehen.

"Aber vielleicht kann ich eine Ausnahme bewirken. Geh, ich werde sehen was ich machen kann."

Snape verbeugte sich tief und verschwand fast lautlos aus dem Büro. Albus trommelte weiter auf die Tischplatte und überlegte wen er alles brauchen würde für dieses ungewöhnliche unterfangen.

Snape saß auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin in seinen Privatzimmern und wartete. Wie früher saß er da und wartete, reglos, lautlos, fast wie ein Gegenstand, den jemand abgestellt hatte. Es half ihm seine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Schließlich klopfte es an seine Tür und eine kaum merkliche Erschütterung lief durch den Boden. Elegant stand Snape auf und öffnete die Tür. Albus Dumbledore lächelte ihm entgegen. "24 Stunden, nur in London, keine Besuche in der Nockturngasse und du musst dich so bald wie möglich bei mir zurück melden."

Snape nickte und Albus verließ ihn.

24 Stunden. In dieser Zeit mußte er eine Lösung finden. Zögernd sah er an sich herunter, er brauchte etwas Unauffälligeres als seine Lehrerkleidung. Sofort wandte er sich um und suchte in seinem Kleiderschrank nach unauffälliger Kleidung. 24 Stunden, und die Zeit lief. Er mußte einfach eine Lösung finden.


	2. Kapitel 2 London

Kapitel 2 London

Es schneite und die dicken Flocken ließen sich zögernd auf den Straßen nieder. London war zu dieser Zeit eine laute und hektische Stadt. Muggel liefen die reich geschmückten Straßen auf und ab, auf der Suche nach letzten Geschenken. Wie jedes Jahr war die Zeit einfach zu schnell vergangen und irgendwie reichte die Zeit nie um alle Geschenke einzukaufen.

Zwischen den lachenden und leicht fluchenden Muggeln ging eine etwas schmächtige und krank wirkende Gestalt einher. Sie trug einen weiten schwarzen Mantel, mit schwarzen Schuhen, Hosen und einem dunkelgrauen Rollkragen-Pullover. Im Großen und Ganzen unterschied sich Severus Snape kaum von den Muggeln um ihn herum. Etwas leicht ängstlich sah er sich um. Für die Muggel war es ein lautes Treiben, für ihn war es erschreckend still trotz der Menschenmengen um ihn herum. So stellte er sich auch noch stumm und jedes Mal wenn ihn einer der Muggel ansprach, die für irgendwelche Einrichtungen Spenden sammelten, gab er mit Händen und Füßen zu verstehen, dass er nichts hörte und nicht sprechen konnte. Mit diesem Trick kam er überraschend weit. Teilweise hatte er wirkliche Angst zwischen all den Muggeln, auf der anderen Seite gab ihre schiere Masse ihm eine Art von Schutz. Keiner kannte ihn hier und keiner kannte seine Vergangenheit, seine innere Einstellung zum Leben und zu seinem Herrn. Hier war er nur einer unter Tausenden.

Ab und an blieb er stehen und sah in die hell erleuchteten Schaufenster. Er sah vieles: Uhren, Schmuck, Kleidung, kleine Geschenke, die wohl kaum das nächste Jahr erleben würden und einige Dinge, die er absolut nicht einordnen konnte. Fasziniert sah er einem Rührgerät zu, das, so wußte er, mit Ekelziträt lief. Die Kälte nahm zu und langsam spürte sie auch Snape. Er war schon einige Stunden durch die Straßen geirrt hatte sogar eins-zweimal den Bus genommen um schneller voran zu kommen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er auffallen und die Ausnahme durch unbedachtes Aparrieren gefährden. Sein Herr hatte so viel riskiert um ihm diesen Ausflug zu ermöglichen, er wollte sich des Vertrauens würdig erweisen. Jetzt stand er zitternd vor einem Café. Sein Herr hatte Recht: er brauchte Nahrung und etwas Heißes zu trinken, denn krank nützte er niemandem. Zögernd betrat er das Café, es war ein kleines Café und schon fast voll Muggel. Die Gäste saßen auf gemütlichen Ledersesseln und tratschten munter miteinander. Oft stapelten sich neben den Gästen mehrere Einkaufstüten und sehr oft zeigten sich die Muggel gegenseitig ihre Einkäufe. Severus beobachtete eine Weile das muntere Treiben und staunte wieder einmal über die Welt der Muggel. Er war so in seine Beobachtung vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass eine Kellnerin neben ihm stand und ihn ansprach.

Kelly hatte den Mann in Schwarz schon eine Weile beobachtet. Stumm und etwas verloren stand er da am Eingang und sah sich um. Seine schwarzen Augen tasteten nervös, ja fast ängstlich den Raum ab, blieb an Gästen kurz hängen, nur um schnell weiter zu wandern. Kelly sah auch, wie er leicht zitterte und überhaupt sah er ganz furchtbar aus. Blass, mit hagerem Gesicht und auch irgendwie krank. Sie faste sich ein Herz und ging seitlich auf ihn zu.

"Mister?" fragte sie.

Doch er starrte immer noch auf einen nahen Tisch, wo ein Mann so etwas wie eine Minieisenbahn hervorzog. Fasziniert beobachtete er dieses Spielzeug, reagierte aber in keinster Weise auf sie.

"Mister?" fragte die Muggel noch mal.

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Schließlich tippte die Kellnerin ihn vorsichtig an. Die Reaktion folgte unmittelbar und für Kelly erschreckend. Der Mann zuckte zusammen, duckte sich fast so als hätte sie ihn geschlagen und sah sie mit schreckensweiten Augen an.

"Ruhig Sir", sagte sie entschuldigend und sah, dass er nur noch mehr zitterte.

"Sir wollen Sie etwas trinken?" fragte sie.

Der Mann in Schwarz starrte sie immer noch voll Angst an, faste sich dann vorsichtig und tippte gegen sein Ohr und zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.

Taub, schloss die Kellnerin und verstand nun, warum er sie nicht gehört hatte. Fix zog sie ihren Bestellzettel und schrieb darauf: _Sir, wollen Sie etwas trinken?_

In Gedanken fügte sie ein ‚Sie haben es wirklich nötig' hinzu.

Sie hielt den Zettel dem Mann hin, dieser nickte und sah sich kurz darauf wieder suchend im Raum um. Es war tatsächlich voll und wenn man von den ganzen Taschen absah waren nur noch wenige Plätze frei. Kelly entschied schnell, einen tauben Mann konnte man schwer einfach so an einen Tisch dazu setzten. Schließlich erspähte sie einen kleinen Tisch nahe dem Fenster, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zeigte sie darauf und führte den immer noch leicht verschreckten Mann darauf zu. Dieser wirkte dankbar und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf den freien Stuhl nieder und sah kurz aus dem Fenster. Kelly reichte ihm die Karte und wartete geduldig auf seine Bestellung. Er tippte auf einen Milchkaffee und auf einen Apfelkuchen. Mit einem Nicken nahm sie die Bestellung entgegen und schrieb: _Dauert einige Minuten. Geduld bitte!_

Der Mann nickte und wandte wieder den Blick aus dem Fenster. Seine Hände zitterten immer noch und krampften sich unbewußt um eine Serviette.

Sie nahm sich vor, ihm so schnell es ging die Bestellung zu bringen. Selten hatte sie jemanden so Durchgefrorenen gesehen.

OOo

Snape war zu Tode erschrocken gewesen als die Frau ihn angetippt hatte. Überraschenderweise hatte sie ihn jedoch schnell verstanden und war ihm entgegen gekommen. In der magischen Welt ging man Personen mit bestimmten Fehlern selten so weit entgegen, man erwartete, dass sie ihre Probleme mit Magie lösten. Da waren Muggel doch anders.

Nach einer Weile zog er seinen schwarzen Mantel aus und gestattete sich kurz die Augen zu schließen. Er hatte ganz vergessen wie anstrengend es in der Stadt war. Zwar hatte er einige Zeit in London gelebt, jedoch hatte er damals sein Gehör gehabt. Nachdenklich warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch Zeit, aber alles, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, war irgendwie nichts für den Wildhüter gewesen. Die Kellnerin kam wieder und stellte eine große Tasse mit dem Milchkaffee ab und einen Teller mit einem großen Stück Apfelkuchen. Snape hatte Apfelkuchen bestellt, weil es irgendwie das einzige gewesen war, was er halbwegs auf der Karte kannte. Die Frau lächelte ihn an und hielt ihm einen dritten Zettel unter die Nase.

_Sollten Sie noch etwas benötigen, heben Sie einfach kurz die Hand. Ich komme dann._

Snape nahm ihren Stift und schrieb darunter:

_Danke!_

Die Frau nickte und verschwand wieder in der Menschenmenge. Nachdenklich aß er seinen Kuchen und trank den heißen Kaffee. Er spürte, wie die Wärme in seine Glieder zurück kehrte und wie langsam das Zittern verschwand. Sein Herr hatte Recht gehabt, er brauchte Nahrung und etwas Heißes zu trinken. Mit beiden Händen umschloß er die noch heiße Tasse und schloss die Augen. Wo konnte er noch nach etwas für Hagrid suchen? Müde schweiften seine Gedanken ab und er spürte wie er einnickte. Erschrocken sah er auf, er durfte jetzt nicht einschlafen! Er hatte doch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Zeitung, die achtlos auf einem Stuhl liegen gelassen worden war. Mit immer noch leicht klammen Fingern nahm er die Zeitung und blätterte darin herum. Es war die Dezemberausgabe irgendeiner Muggelzeitung für Eltern. Mit leichter Faszination las er etwas über irgendeine Stiftung, die irgendwelche Waren testete und dass diese oder jene Puppe hochgiftige Substanzen enthielt. Severus runzelte die Stirn, vergifteten Muggel ihre Kinder wirklich? Er blätterte weiter, übersprang geschickt den neuesten Windeltest und stoppte. Ein Bild stach ihm ins Auge, es war ein Hund hinter Gitterstäben und dahinter war mit irgendwelcher Magie ein Weihnachtsbaum abgebildet. Mit großen Lettern stand da:

KEINE TIERE ZU WEIHNACHTEN!

Überlegen Sie es sich gut wenn Sie Ihren lieben Kleinen ein Haustier schenken wollen.

Doch bis zum eigentlichen Artikel kam er gar nicht. Dieser Hund hatte irgendetwas in ihm geweckt. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Konnte er es wagen? Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und sah sich nach der Kellnerin um. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte sie auf und wieder dieses strahlende Lächeln auf den Lippen.

_Besser? _Sie wies auf seine Hände.

Snape gestattete sich ein dünnes Lächeln und legte sachte die Zeitung ab. Mit einer Hand griff er nach seinem Geldbeutel, in dem er sein Notfallmuggelgeld aufbewahrte, mit der anderen tippte er etwas leicht nervös auf die Zeitung. Die Kellnerin verfolgte seine Hand und sah auf die Zeitung und erst jetzt sah er richtig ihren Titel.

Die Besten Weihnachtsgeschenke für Ihre Lieben!

Tips und Tricks für das perfekte Fest mit ihren Kindern!

_Sind Sie auch auf Geschenksuche?_

Er antwortete mit einem Nicken. Da kam ihm eine Idee und er sah die Frau eine Weile abschätzend an. Mit einem Wink bedeutete er sie solle sich setzen und forderte ihren Stift.

_Ich suche einen Ort wo ich Tiere kaufen kann._

Die Frau las den Zettel mit ernstem Gesicht

_Sind Sie sicher, dass Ihre Kinder dafür groß genug sind?_

Fast hätte Severus gelacht, groß genug war Hagrid wirklich, sogar übergroß. Stattdessen nickte er schwergewichtig.

_Ich weiß, er würde sich sehr gut darum kümmern._

Nun war es an der Kellnerin ihn abschätzend anzusehen. Sie spielte mit dem Stift in ihren Fingern und Snape konnte sie förmlich denken hören. Schließlich schrieb sie sehr gut leserlich:

_Am Besten versuchen Sie es in einem Tierheim. Da landen die meisten, die keiner mehr haben will._

Snape zuckte zusammen, die keiner mehr haben will. Er wußte wie man sich fühlte wenn keiner mehr einen haben wollte. Die Frau achtete nicht auf ihn und schrieb eine Adresse und eine Wegbeschreibung auf.

_Hier die Adresse. Viel Glück und was ist, wenn ihr Freund das Tier nicht haben will?_

Snape antwortete: _Dann kommt das Tier zu mir._

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Frau und sie nickte. Severus zahlte und zog den schwarzen weiten Mantel an. Mit einem letzten Nicken für die freundliche Kellnerin verließ er das Café und machte sich auf den Weg ins Tierheim. Langsam dämmerte es und das Schneetreiben wurde mehr, was die Muggel nicht davon abhielt weiterhin die Straßen zu bevölkern und hektisch nach Geschenken zu suchen.

oOo

Kelly sah ihm nach und seufzte. Sie hoffte, er tat das Richtige. In Gedanken wünschte sie ihm Glück und drehte sich zu dem nächsten Besucher um. Dieser saß strahlend mit einem Modellauto in den Händen in einem Sessel und erklärte ihr, dass dies ein Geschenk für seinen Sohn war. Kelly lächelte, vielleicht wäre ein Auto doch eine bessere Idee gewesen.

Der Mann in Schwarz stand kurz vor dem Schaufenster, besah sich die Beschreibung und verschwand. Wobei irgendetwas in ihr sagte, er würde schon das Richtige machen.

OOo

Snape kam Dank der guten Beschreibung sicher an sein Ziel an. Das Tierheim lag am Stadtrand und war ungewöhnlich groß. Viele Muggel drängten sich durch die Gänge und genervte Tierheimmitarbeiter versuchten aufgedrehte Eltern davon abzubringen, ein Tier zu Weihnachten zu verschenken. Gerade quetschte er sich an einer Familie mit einem heulenden Kleinkind vorbei, die vor einem Katzenkäfig standen. Keine Katzen! Das wußte er. Hagrid mochte sie nicht. Ein Schild wies zu den Hunden. Auch hier das gleiche Bild: Aufgedreht Muggel und genervte Tierheimmitarbeiter. Stumm und taub sah er sich suchend um. Immer mehr Muggel gingen leer aus dem Tierheim. Anscheinend nahmen einige die Worte "keine Tiere zu Weihnachten" doch Ernst. Wieder wurde er von hinten angesprochen und wieder mußte sich der Mitarbeiter erst durch ein Tippen bemerkbar machen. Diesmal zuckte Snape nicht so sehr zusammen. Doch immer noch genug, so dass er Tierheimmitarbeiter einen Sprung rückwärts machte.

"T´schuldigung Sir, aber kann ich Ihnen helfen?" las Snape von dessen Lippen ab.

Was bei der Frau klappte müßte doch hier auch gehen dachte er und wieder zeigte er auf seine Ohren und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der Mann nickte und zog ein Klemmbrett mit weißem Papier aus einem Schrank hervor.

_Kann ich Ihnen helfen?_

Snape schrieb zurück: _Ich suche einen Hund für einen Freund._

Und es begann das alte Lied, man sollte keine Tiere zu Weihnachten verschenken, eher ein Buch um sicher zu gehen… Was wenn dieser Freund den Hund nicht mochte? Und und und...

Snape verzweifelte langsam, seine Zeit lief ab und irgendwie war diese Idee die Beste, die er hatte und ihm auch gefiel. Er beteuerte dem Mann wie wichtig es ihm war und dass, auch wenn sein Freund den Hund nicht mochte, er sich halt selbst um ihn kümmern wollte.

Es kostete ihn fast eine Stunde und ein gutes Dutzend Blatt Papier den Mann umzustimmen. Schließlich führte dieser ihn durch das große Hundehaus. Snape war überrascht wie viele Hunde es hier gab. Große und kleine, dicke und dünne, junge und alte. Zögernd blieb er hier und da stehen, sah Hunden in die Augen, versuchte zu ergründen ob er der Richtige für Hagrid war. Der Mitarbeiter erklärte zu jedem Hund, bei dem sie stehen blieben, die Geschichte und je weiter sie kamen umso erschütterter war Snape. Zuerst vergifteten sie beinahe ihre Kinder und dann taten sie grausame Dinge ihren Tieren an. Muggel behandelten ihre Hunde oft genau so schlimm wie Voldemort seine Todesser. Da gab es Hunde die halbtotgeschlagen aufgefunden worden waren.

‚Wie oft hat mich Hagrid so gefunden', dachte er dabei.

Oder andere, die halbverhungert gefunden worden waren. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien das Bild mit Dumbledore, wie er ihn das erste Mal mit einer Suppe gefüttert hatte. Halbverhungert war er damals auch gewesen. Je weiter sie kamen konnte sich Snape in fast jeder Geschichte wiederfinden.

Vielleicht war er deswegen nur Eigentum, weil er so viel durchgemacht hatte. Vielleicht wäre er auch in einer Art Tierheim gelandet wenn Dumbledore und Hagrid ihn nicht gefunden hätten. Nur dass dies wohl für ihn Askaban oder in St. Mungos die geschlossene Abteilung gewesen wäre. WENN er denn die Torturen seines alten Meisters Voldemort überlebt hätte.

Sie kamen beim vorletzten Käfig an und Snape spürte etwas in ihm. Hier war es etwas dunkler als im vorderen Teil und normale Augen würden das kleine Bündel Fell in der Ecke nicht sehen. Doch Snape sah es. Seine Augen waren die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Fragend sah er den Tierheimmitarbeiter an.

_Der ist der Letzte von einem Wurf, die Mutter und die anderen konnten vermittelt werden. _

Snape runzelte die Stirn, _Aber werden junge Hunde nicht am schnellsten abgeholt?_

Der Todesser hatte kaum junge Hunde gesehen. Traurig nickte der Mann und schrieb: _Das stimmt, aber das hier ist ein Saurüde. Das ist eine sehr eigensinnige Rasse. Nicht jeder kommt mit ihnen zurecht. Wenn sie sich einmal einem Menschen anschließen ist ein Wechsel für sie nur schwer zu ertragen. Außerdem werden sie sehr groß, brauchen auch viel Platz und Bewegung._

Snape sah sich das kleine Etwas an, also Platz war in Hogwarts kein Problem, auch mit der Bewegung gab es diese nicht. Hagrid war viel unterwegs.

_Kann ich ihn genauer ansehen? _

Der Mann nickte und schloß die Gittertür auf. Snape trat zögernd ein, es roch eindeutig nach Hund und nach Urin. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und Snape fühlte sich eingesperrt. Das Gefühl ausgestoßen zu sein verstärkte sich. Aber er mußte sich diesen Hund genauer ansehen. Er gab beruhigende Laute von sich und ging neben dem kleinen Etwas in die Knie. Der Hund ob den Kopf und hechelte. Kleine schwarze Knopfaugen sahen ihn an und etwas Speichel troff aus dem halb offenen Maul auf den Boden. Vorsichtig strich ihm Snape über den Kopf, der Hund zitterte vor Aufregung und begann leicht mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Das Gefühl, das sich am Anfang eingestellt hatte, wurde fester. Er nickte dem Mann zu und wies auf den Hund.

Den und keinen anderen.

Sie erledigten die Formalitäten, Snape gab seine alte Adresse in London an. Die Wohnung war zwar mittlerweile wohl vermietet aber das Ministerium achtete darauf, dass alle Post, die zufällig an Snape andressiert war, ihn auch erreichte. Er zahlte die Schutzgebühr und bekam die Papiere des Hundes ausgehändigt. Eine Stunde später hatte er den kleinen Welpen sicher und warm unter seinem Mantel geborgen, Impfausweis, Papiere und Vertrag vom Tierheim in der Tasche und so verschwand er fast lautlos aus dem Gebäude. Schnell suchte er einen abgelegenen Platz auf und apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts. Er war weit außerhalb des Geländes gelandet und stampfte durch den Schnee Richtung Schloß. Der Mond schien hell durch die Baumwipfel und im Gegensatz zu London schneite es hier fast nicht mehr. Vielmehr war es gerade genug um ein weihnachtliches Gefühl aufkommen zu lassen. Snape bliebt kurz stehen und blinzelte in den fallenden Schnee, war das Dumbledores Werk? Der alte Mann hatte einen Narren an dem Weihnachtsfest der Muggel gefressen und tat alles, dass es jedes Jahr schneite. Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter, sein Herr war schon ab und zu etwas seltsam. Als er den Waldrand erreichte sah er vorsichtig zu Hagrids Hütte. Ein einsames Licht brannte darin und im schwachen Lichtschein konnte der Meister der Zaubertränke die große Gestalt des Halbriesen ausfindig machen. Innerlich war Snape hin- und hergerissen, er musste sich bei Dumbledore zurück melden, sonst bekamen er und der alte Mann Probleme mit dem Ministerium. Leise und wie zu besten Todesserzeiten huschte Snape durch den kniehohen Schnee und verschwand leise im Schloß.


	3. Kapitel 3 Hogwarts

Kapitel 3 Hogwarts

Dumbledore war begeistert als ihm Snape den kleinen Hund präsentierte. Der alte Mann strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und knuddelte den Welpen.

"Ein perfektes Geschenk", lachte der Direktor.

"Aber Severus, Weihnachten ist erst in zwei Tagen. Wohin willst du den Hund so lange bringen?" Albus hielt den Hund hoch und betrachtete ihn.

"Ich dachte in meine Räume. Aber ich..." Snape stockte und warf einen nervösen Blick aus dem Fenster.

Dumbledore bemerkte die Unsicherheit und überlegte ob Severus das Licht in Hagrids Hütte bemerkt hatte. Der Wildhüter war beim Essen nicht erschienen. Albus haderte mich sich ob er dies Severus erzählten sollte.

"Severus?"

Keine Reaktion.

‚Ach diese verfluchte Taubheit', dachte Albus resignierend. "SEVERUS!" Er stampfte fest auf den Boden. Wenn das die Jahre so weiter ging würde er bald Plattfüße bekommen. So oft verlangte er "Gehört" zu werden.

Lautlos fragte Albus: _Oder vielleicht jetzt?_

_So schlecht?_ fragte sein Gegenüber lautlos zurück.

Betrübt nickte Albus und hielt den Welpen nun sicher in seinen Armen. Severus runzelte die Stirn und der alte Mann konnte förmlich sehen wie es in dem Jungen arbeitete. Eigene Entscheidungen waren immer noch nicht die Stärken von Severus Snape, gerade wenn es um Freunde ging. Wenn es um die Schule und die Schüler ging, da hatte Snape schnell gelernt, ja, da konnte er sogar recht erfolgreich seine Meinung verteidigen. Vor Albus' Augen verschwamm das Bild und fast glaubte er, wieder den Spion, den Todesser vor sich zu sehen, der sich vor allem fürchtete, was nicht ganz klar definiert war. Und erst recht wenn es um Gefühle ging. Doch helfen konnte Albus bei dieser Entscheidungsfindung nicht, da musste Snape allein durch. Es war ein Teil seiner Entwicklung, die sein Eigentum durchmachen musste.

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher, _meinte Snape lautlos.

Wie viele stille Gespräche hatten sie so schon geführt?

_Ich kann dir nicht helfen Severus, das weißt du, es ist deine Entscheidung und ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen, es ist dein Geschenk an Hagrid. Entweder du wartest noch bis Weihnachten oder du gibst es ihm jetzt, _antwortete Albus und kraulte den Hund hinter den Ohren.

Unbewusst begann Snape auf- und abzulaufen. Das war eine knifflige Frage.

Hagrid war sein Freund, einer der wenigen die er hatte, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, sein Einziger.

Nach einer Weile verabschiedete er sich höflich und nahm Albus den kleinen Hund ab. Dieser streichelte noch einmal das weiche Fell und meinte zum Abschluß lautlos: _Du wirst schon die richtige Entscheidung treffen!_

Snape hoffte, dass dem so war.

Zurück in seinen Räumen entfachte er zuerst ein warmes Feuer im Kamin und breitete dann eine alte Decke vor dem Feuer aus. Der kleine Welpe "tötete" zuerst standesgemäß die Decke bevor er sich darauf niederließ, um glückliche Hundeträume zu träumen. Nachdenklich saß Severus auf dem Sessel nahe dem Feuer und betrachtete das kleine Wesen zu seinen Füßen. Er dachte daran wie Hagrid ihm so oft das Leben gerettet hatte und wie er ihn in besseren Nächten einfach nur ins Schloss begleitet hatte. Müde von seinem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt schlief er im Sessel ein und merkte dabei nicht wie der junge Hund auf seinem Schoß sprang und in seinen Armen sicheren und warmen Schutz suchte. Am nächsten Morgen staunte Snape nicht schlecht als er den kleinen Hund in den Armen hatte. Lächelnd strich er ihm über den Kopf und versprach so bald es ging wiederzukommen. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ schwang er noch schnell seinen Zauberstab und zwei Schälchen erschienen aus dem Nichts, eines mit Wasser gefüllt und eines mit Hundefutter. Der Tag würde zwar wieder lang werden, aber er hoffte, dass der junge Hund sein Zimmer nicht in seine Bestandteile zerlegen würde.

Betrübt stellte er fest, dass Hagrid nicht zum Frühstück erschien und diese kleine Trauer blieb den ganzen Tag über. Er hatte für die Schüler neue Zutaten für seltene Tränke erhalten und musste diese neu einsortieren. Die Arbeit, die ihm sonst Ruhe und Frieden gab, schien gar nicht enden zu wollen. Daneben gab es noch die Hausaufgaben der sechsten und siebten Klasse zu korrigieren und noch zwei Tränke für Pomfrey abzugeben. Für den restlichen Abend vergrub sich Severus in seinen Räumen, die der Hund wie durch ein Wunder nicht in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hatte. Sein Entschluß reifte und er war nun bereit ihn durchzuführen. Warm eingehüllt in einen schwarzen dicken langen Umgang, den Hund sicher darunter, schlich Severus aus dem Schloß. Trotz seiner Taubheit hatten seine Fähigkeiten, sich lautlos zu bewegen, nicht gelitten. Der Weg durch den Schnee war dafür umso anstrengender und sein elegantes Schleichen litt sehr darunter. Immer wieder sackte er ein und mußte sich den weg mit Zauberstab und purer Kraft freikämpfen. Zu allem Überfluss schneite es auch noch und ein eiskalter Wind wehte vom See her. Severus spürte, dass der Hund vor Aufregung zitterte, denn kalt war es unter dem Umhang zum Glück nicht.

Unsicher und doch langsam durchnäßt stand er schließlich vor der Hütte des Wildhüters. Der Kälte kroch in seine Schuhe und das Haar war naß vor Schnee und gefror langsam auf seinem Kopf. Sein vorher so fest gefasster Entschluss litt nun und verlor immer mehr an Festigkeit. War es überhaupt eine gute Idee gewesen? War es richtig gewesen ein Lebewesen zu holen? Wie lange er da gestanden hatte wußte Severus später nicht mehr. Der Hund war unter dem warmen Umhang eingeschlafen, seine Füße waren vor Kälte taub, wie sein Gesicht und eine Hand, die nicht den Hund hielt und stattdessen den Türklopfer umfasste.

Es war Hagrid, der ihn bemerkt hatte, die dunkle Gestalt, die halb eingeschneit vor seinem Haus stand. Langsam öffnete der Halbriese die Tür und sah den Zaubertranklehrer an. Dieser rührte sich nicht, schien wie erstarrt in seinem eigenen Denken zu sein. Seufzend schob er den jungen Mann in seine warme Hütte. Bei allen galoppierenden Gorgonen, wie lange stand er denn schon vor seiner Tür?

Wie eine Puppe ließ sich Snape von Hagrid vor den Kamin führen, dort klopfte er ihm den Schnee aus dem Mantel und den Haaren. Prüfend legte eine Hand auf das Gesicht von Snape, er war eiskalt, dann nahm er die Hand, die aus dem Mantel guckte und prüfte auch sie. Eiskalt und schon fast blau gefroren. Kopfschüttelnd hängte Hagrid einen Kessel mit Wasser über dem Feuer auf und begann Snape aus dem Mantel zu schälen. Dabei jaulte etwas ganz kurz auf und als er den Mantel ganz in der Hand hatte, sah Hagrid einen kleinen Hund der sicher in einer Armkuhle lag. Verblüfft sah er Snape an. Dieser schien allmählich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und hob langsam den Kopf. Wortlos und etwas unbeholfen hielt er Hagrid den Hund hin.

Dieser nahm ihn vorsichtig in seine großen Hände und betrachtete ihn glückselig.

"Für mich?" fragte er zitternd.

Snape nickte, er wagte nicht zu sprechen.

Hagrid setzte den Hund vorsichtig auf einem Sessel ab und umarmte Snape fest.

Obwohl er fast keine Luft mehr bekam nahm Severus es hin. Der Halbriese schluchzte nun und klopfte ab und an dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter.

Schließlich siegte die Vernunft und Hagrid setzte Severus ab und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Snape interpretiert es falsch und duckte sich. _War das falsch?_

_Nein, nein es war nicht falsch! _erwiderte Hagrid und nahm beide Hände von Snape in die seinen. _Danke! _

Dieser lächelte nun auch scheu.

_Bei Merlin, Junge, du bist ja halb erfroren, _sagte Hagrid lautlos und schob den Lehrer auf den letzten freien Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Er zog ihm die Schuhe und die nassen Socken aus, holte ein warmes Fell und wickelte die kalten Füße darin ein. Ohne zu protestieren ließ der Zauberer dies mit sich geschehen. Hagrid hatte ihm schon so oft geholfen. Endlich, nach endlosen Minuten, saß er warm und mit einer Tasse Tee da und betrachtete wie Hagrid glücklich den kleinen Hund streichelte.

Stumm und still saßen sie am Feuer. Wie sehr hatte Severus diese stillen Stunden vermisst. Hier mußte er nichts verstecken, hier mußte er nichts fürchten, hier war er ganz er selbst, er war in Sicherheit bei einem Freund. ruhig sah er ins Feuer und ließ diese Stimmung voll und ganz auf sich einwirken. Die Sorgen und Ängste fielen von ihm ab und auch die Schuld, die er so sehr gefühlt hatte.

Eine Erschütterung lief durch den Raum, Hagrid war aufgestanden und durch seine Hütte gegangen. Er holte ein grob eingewickeltes Geschenk hervor und drückte es dem jungen Mann in die Hände.

_Was ist das?_ frage dieser.

_Mach es auf! _forderte Hagrid ihn auf.

Zögernd öffnete es Snape und fand einen selbst gestickten Schal in Slytherin-Grün.

_Damit du mir nicht noch mal so erfroren ankommst! _sagte Hagrid lachend.

Snape strich über den weichen Schal und meinte: _Danke Hagrid! _

_Frohe Weihnachten! _verkündete der Wildhüter nur.

Man sah Severus Snape und Hagrid weder zu Weihnachten noch zum traditionellen Weihnachtsessen. Dumbledore meinte nur, dass für Snape diese Zeit schon immer schwer war und Hagrid momentan wohl noch zu sehr trauerte.

Dass beide Männer in lautlose Gespräche verwickelt waren, lachten, aßen und tranken, vermutete außer Dumbledore niemand. Für Snape war es mit eines der schönsten Weihnachtsfeste und er trug den grünen Schal oft und gern. Hagrid hingegen hatte seit diesem Tag einen Saurüden als Hund. Er taufte ihn auf den Namen Fang und wie Snape es versprochen hatte hing der Hund sehr an Hagrid und Hagrid an ihm.


End file.
